Angel's Wing's
by The-Pain-Of-A-Lost-Soul
Summary: looking at sakura's dead body naruto noticed something on the wall near Sakura’s right hand it was a message,a message written in blood ‘please someone help Sasuke he’s in danger’ SasuNaru fic oneshot


Rikku: this is a spar of the moment idea that I think came out very well so I decided to post it on hope you will enjoy it now ONWARDS TOWARDS THE POCKY!.**runs away to find beloved box of pocky**

Mom: oO **eye twitches**

_lyrics_

"talking"

**:flashback:**

'_thoughts'_

'_notes messages'_

SASUKE P.O.V.

_I never could have seen this far,_

_I never could have seen this coming,_

_it seems like my worlds falling apart,_

_why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal with the things you said_

_It just wont go away_

A little ebony haired boy about the age of 4 curled up under his bed hugging his knees closer to his chest as he cried listening to his parents and his older brother itachi fight.

Every night was the exact same he and Itachi would be out training or just hanging around the village laughing and talking while eating ice cream, everything was fine until they got home that is then everything would go to hell. His father would yell at Itachi for skipping out on an AMBU meeting or disobeying orders just so he could train his _useless_ little brother Sasuke, when instead he should be studying and working hard to keep up the family reputation, Sasuke could find another teacher to train him! Itachi needed to study!

It was always the same thing they would fight, Itachi would storm out of the house and disappear for a while, while their father would continue to yell after him about walking away from him when he was talking, Sasuke's mother would be try to calm her husband down and would end up with a black eye and many other bruises then he would go upstairs to Sasuke's room and drag him out from under his bed and beat him until Sasuke couldn't even stand, telling him that if he told itachi that he would hurt him even more or he would hurt Sasuke's mother. That always shut up Sasuke right away.

Then a couple of years later when Sasuke was 6 his mother committed suicide leaving behind only a note that said she was sorry but she couldn't take it anymore and that she loved sasuke and Itachi and would always will no matter how far apart they were. Rumors started to get around konoha that she had been having an affair or that she had gotten depressed when itachi said that he wouldn't take over the head of the family and in turn started using drugs and shit like that, none of the rumors were true either just cover-ups created to hide the truth, the truth that Sasuke's mom didn't commit suicide but that she was murdered by her very own husband. But no. no one knew the truth instead they started blaming Itachi saying that he drove her to her death or that he killed her.

While all this was going around itachi and Sasuke's father was rejoicing in the spotlight loving every last moment of it not even the least bit upset that his wife was dead. after a while tho the rumors started to die down until no one talked about it anymore. Their father who had loved all the attention that he had received got very upset at the lack of attention he got now after everything blew over. To get over his anger that his fame didn't last long he would beat and rape little Sasuke beating after beating telling Sasuke that he was useless and worthless and that no one would care if he just died.

Sasuke had tried to argue that Itachi would miss him but his father would just laugh and say "if your brother really cared about you then he would stop me wouldn't he? So where is he now? Simple he doesn't give a shit about you!" then he would start laughing beating Sasuke again just to amuse himself. After about a month of constant beatings and no sign of Itachi sasuke started to believe his father, maybe Itachi really didn't care about him and that's why he wasn't around.

_in a perfect world_

_this could never happen_

_in a perfect world _

_you'd still be here_

_and it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_but to you this means nothing at all_

Little known to Sasuke was that Itachi was really on an AMBU mission, their father being one of the most powerful men in konoha had convinced the ANBU captain to bring Itachi on the scouting missing that would take about 2 months to complete. Little did their father know that itachi was coming home earlier then expected.

When Itachi did come home he had noticed how quite the house was it was way to quite getting worried Itachi ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room throwing the door open he saw Sasuke laying on the floor in a pool of blood and standing above him with a knife was their father laughing as he watched the blood drip off the blade. Enraged Itachi attacked their father sending the knife to the floor they fought until their father ran away leaving the house and two badly injured sons behind. itachi had managed to get Sasuke and himself to a hospital before they lost to much blood. After that their father was not allowed to go anywhere near either of them for the rest of their lives, he had been labeled a missing nin and was being hunted down by konoha's greatest hunter nins.

Itachi and Sasuke lived alone for another 3 years happy and together and no one could separate them Itachi made it his soul duty to protect Sasuke no matter what and he was determined to keep it! Lately Sasuke had

Been hanging out with some classmates or his their names were Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura the three of them were the best of friends and would often play together until Itachi had to literally drag Sasuke home for dinner.

Earlier that week Itachi had told Sasuke that he was going on a mission that would take about a week to finish but he promised that he would be back as soon as possible Sasuke had been sad that Itachi told him that he had to leave but cheered up as soon as Itachi had said Sasuke could stay over at Naruto's house. Itachi dropped Sasuke off at Naruto's the day he had to leave on his mission kissing Sasuke goodbye Itachi left.

A few days later news reached konoha that the ANBU team had been killed in their mission no one survived, when Sasuke heard this he couldn't no he just wouldn't believe it! Itachi couldn't be dead he just couldn't! no one could kill Itachi! Sasuke spent most of his days that followed in Itachi's room crying or with Naru-chan and Sakura-chan being near his friends made him feel better. Sasuke lived with Naruto for a year saying that he couldn't go back not yet there was just to many memories memories of Itachi of their mother and as dark as they were there were memories of there father there as well.

When Sasuke was 10 he was finally able to return to his house with out being overcome with different memories of his past that had haunted him as a child now he was older and had a team to worry about he had been so happy when Iruka had said that him Naruto and Sakura were to be on the same team even if their teacher was a perverted pain in the ass Sasuke was still happy to be with his friends.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had been training with there new teacher Kakashi and things got a little out of hand causing them to end a lot later then they had planed, seems Naruto's prank backfired and instead of popping like a fire cracker it accidentally lit Kakashi's hair on fire it had been funny to watch him run around but when Kakashi had put out his hair he had been very pissed off and had made them run 20 laps around konoha.

Sasuke ran thru the streets of konoha saying hello to people he knew. When Sasuke got home he imminently knew something was wrong, Sasuke searched around the house but found nothing out of place not even a dust bunny was missing, Sasuke looked around confused he had felt as tho something was wrong but nothings missing and he was alone in the house. Sasuke just shrugged it off thinking that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

As Sasuke was about to walk into the kitchen he froze there was one place that he hadn't checked yet…… Itachi's room…..slowly making his way up the stairs kunai in hand he strained his ears to try to catch even the slightest sound. Opening the door Sasuke walked in kunai clutched tightly Sasuke looked around the room everything was still there nothing was missing Sasuke was about to clam down when he noticed something on the floor walking over to it Sasuke picked up a picture of him and Itachi when they were younger they were smiling when the picture had been taken….but Sasuke just froze when he saw the picture his blood running cold, written across the picture was _"look behind you" _Sasuke knew something was wrong as he heard the door shut, slowly turning around Sasuke came face to face with his greatest fear. Standing in front of Sasuke was his father kunai in hand and a demonic smile across his face. Sasuke screamed and tried to run but his father was to strong for him, his father grabbed Sasuke's arm twisting it until it snapped causing Sasuke to scream in pain. His father just smiled and continued to beat Sasuke up laughing every time a snap was heard.

Meanwhile Naruto had been at home when he suddenly felt his blood run cold a shiver ran up his spine something was wrong with Sasuke don't ask him how he knew he just did he had an ability to sense when someone close to him was in trouble Naruto dropped the kettle he had in his hand and ran out the door he had to find Sasuke! Naruto ran down the empty streets of konoha when he passed an ally a strong sent hit Naruto full blast as he passed it, it smelt like cherry blossoms like Sakura's perfume. Naruto froze _'no!'_ he said mentally _'please god no' _Naruto looked in the ally and his heart stopped there laying on the ground covered in blood was Haruno Sakura Naruto and Sasuke's friend and Naruto's old secret crush . she was dead her throat had been cut and there was blood everywhere Naruto was about to start crying when he noticed something on the wall near Sakura's right hand it was a message, a message written in blood _'please help Sasuke he's in danger help' _. Naruto ran as fast as he could to Sasuke's house_. 'hold on Sasuke I'm coming'_

At Sasuke's house

Sasuke lay on the ground covered in blood the pool around him slowly growing bigger and bigger _'someone please help me' _ Sasuke knew that Sakura was dead his father had told him saying that it was his fault she was just like Sasuke's mother was maybe if they hadn't cared about Sasuke as much as they did maybe they would still be alive. Sasuke was afraid Naruto was also hurt but was too scared to ask in case his father didn't know about him if Sasuke could keep Naruto a secret maybe he could keep him safe Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when his fathers foot came in contact with his already broken ribs.

Sasuke's father was about to finish him off when a scream startled them both _'Naruto! No Naruto run please run!' _but Sasuke couldn't speak his vocal cords had been damaged so he could no longer talk they were so damaged that Sasuke probably wouldn't be able to speak ever again.

Sasuke's father turned around to face Naruto a glare across his face, Naruto looked between Sasuke and his father and felt anger and hate that he had never felt before weld up in side of him suddenly all he saw was red as he attacked Sasuke's father, Naruto knocked Sasuke's father over both of them falling to the ground Sasuke's father grabbed the knife and stabbed Naruto in the side cutting Naruto's liver. Naruto screamed in pain and clutched his side trying to stop the blood from spilling out.

In all the confusion Sasuke managed to grab his forgotten kunai ironically it was the kunai Itachi had given him on his birthday many years back. it had been Itachi's first kunai and Sasuke cherished it dearly, taking it Sasuke stood up on shaky legs and hobbled over to were his father lay hitting Naruto, slowly Sasuke raised the knife in the air but while he did that another one of his ribs snapped catching his fathers attention his father looked up just to see the knife come down and burry itself into his heart. Sasuke watched as his father started to squirm trying to get the kunai out, Sasuke pushed the kunai in even harder until it poked thru the back of his fathers chest and stuck out the other side, slowly Sasuke watched as his father died. The man he was most afraid of the man who had killed his mother and best friends was dead. Dead by Sasuke's hand, the hand of his _useless_ son.

Sasuke crawled over to Naruto lifting his head and resting it on his lap tears started falling down his cheeks everyone he cared about died first his mother then his brother now Sakura and Naruto "don't cry please **cough** its not your fault that w- cough we care about you your our friend and always will be I'm glad I meet you Sasuke you showed me that I wasn't just some stupid orphan but instead that I was a human being like everyone else so thank you" _'Naruto please don't talk like that please your going to be fine your not going to leave me too are you?' _"Sasuke we will always be together I promise no matter how far apart we are we'll always be together. forever" _'what? That's what mother said but how did Naru-' _ cough _'NARUTO HANG ON!' SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!' _"Sa-Sasuke I-I h-have to t-tell you something before I d-die Sasuke I-I love you for a-a long time s-since we w-were to t-the academy I-I've loved you" 'I love you too Naruto I always have and I always will' Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's chapped lips a small kiss but it held every emotion that Sasuke felt. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips and with the last bit of strength he had left he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke felt Naruto kiss him back before his body went limp Sasuke pulled back and looked down at Naruto's face _'N-Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO!' _

_I used to think that I was strong_

_until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through _

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

Cuz I cant let go 

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just cant find my way_

It had been 4 years since the day when everyone was killed 5 years since Sasuke's heart died. After that day Sasuke became cold and mean hating and pushing away everyone who came near him. He never hung around anyone, instead he preferred to be alone. The Hokage had brought a doctor named Tsunade to konoha to try to fix Sasuke's vocal cords but he just wrote on a piece of patter _'why? What's the point? Even if my vocal cords are fixed which I highly doubt will happen I still wouldn't talk to anyone so it would just be a waist of time and money'_ Tsunade had told them that she couldn't fix Sasuke's vocal cords there was just to much damage done.

Sasuke stood on a hill that overlooked a beautiful forest, looking down upon the graves that belonged to his family and closest friends _'I miss you all but I promise we will see each other again I don't know when or how but we will meet again'_ suddenly the wind picked up blowing cherry blossom petals around and around some falling onto the graves as if even nature wanted to honor the dead. Sasuke's hair blew around his face in the wind, raising his hand sasuke held his hair back and out of his eyes. Looking towards the sky Sasuke could have sworn he heard the voices of his loved ones being carried by the wind a small smile crossed Sasuke's face. yes they would definitely see each other again

On the ground the cherry blossoms lay around the graves like a blanket of delicate jewels glimmering in the mid summer sun.

'_Uchiha Reisai' _

'_Jewel of the Uchiha's' _

'_Mother of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi'_

'_Wife of Uchiha Misha'_

'_May her soul always roam wild and free'_

'_Uchiha Itachi'_

'_The Uchiha prodigy'_

'_Brother of Uchiha Sasuke'_

'_Son of Uchiha Reisai and Uchiha Misha'_

'_May he always protect those important to him in life and in death'_

'_Haruno Sakura'_

'_The wild flower of the Haruno family'_

'_Best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto'_

'_Daughter of Haruno Miho and Haruno Hideaki'_

'_With a heart as beautiful as the spring cherry blossoms. Rest in peace'_

'_Uzumaki Naruto'_

'_Number one hyper active ninja'_

'_Best friend of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's friend and love'_

'_Son of Uzumaki Kyubi'_

'_You who saved me from myself and never let me fall. Thank you. I'll love you forever'_

THE END.

Rikku: that was so sad I almost cried when I was writing it **sniff sniff**

anyway this is my version of an apology for not updating soon enough! Gomen-nasai **bows head**

I hope you liked it please read and review me!

flames are also accepted -

I would really appreciate any advice you may have on how to make my stories better.crosses fingers and hopes to get advice

By the way if anyone knows what sasuke's mothers name is please tell me! -

I would really like to know……wait does she even have a name in the anime/manga? Oh well if anyone knows it please tell me!

In my story her name is Reisai its pronounced like _ray-sa-ee_

sa- as in sa-suke and e as in e-el

Also does anyone know the names of Sasuke's father or Sakura's parents? Please tell me if you do!

In my story these are their names!

Misha: Itachi and Sasuke's Father.

Me-sha 

Miho: Sakura's Mother.

Me-ho 

Hideaki: Sakura's Father.

He-deck-key 

Kyubi: Naruto's Mother.

Key-you-bee 

And the message at the end is what's written on the graves of the different people. When My mom came home from a funeral to day and read the last part of my story from were "sasuke stood on the hill" to the very end she started to cry awwwwwwww **pats mom on back handing her a tissue**

anyway thanks again I should have another story started by tomorrow that is unless I have homework damn school I HATE you!

Lol jk jk my classes this semester aren't that bad I really like them well maybe not French but everything else is awesome

Until my next story bai bai

REVIEW! oO **eye twitches**


End file.
